Breathe Me
by MeteorXShowerXx
Summary: When a vulnerable boy falls apart and a girl picks him up, what happens when an old crush comes and starts everything?  Story better than the summary, please review!  WARNING: Lots of crusing and fighting!
1. Lead Me In

_Alec felt a smile creep upon his face as Jade held his one arm and he had Sarah on the other, he looked at both as they returned their innocent smiles warming his heart. Then darkness filled the air as they both disappeared. When light returned he saw Mike wrapping his muscular arms around Jade and pulled her into a rough kiss, angry Alec turned to the right to see Sarah making out with Curtis. Alec's knees grew weak as he fell down onto the ground and tears came out of his brown eyes. This was more of a nightmare than a dream, and then he saw it. A bright light came towards him, was it the female's hair? Or eyes? When his eyes adjusted he saw who the light was, Amanda, her eyes had a sympathetic look in them as she rubbed his back whispering soft words, "Things will get better, I promise." Seconds past until she disappeared revealing him in a dark room. He saw everything around him though, his Xbox, his friends, and Jade. He felt Jade wrap her arms around him and pull him close to her face, then her lips were inches away from him._

"ALEC GET YOUR ASS AWAKE! YOU'LL MISS THE BUS!" My Mom shouted as I groaned; defiantly not ready to face hell. Just to watch Jade be happy with Mike? No thanks, everyone just has to be so good damn sweet to me, don't they? I threw my covers off and grab some random shirt and pants and threw them on. Of course I put my shirt on backwards; I quickly grabbed my stuff after fixing my shirt and walked out the front door, throwing my hood over my head. I climbed on the bus, ignoring everything and sat by the window. I watched everything just pass by, and to reveal the place where no good happens. Why can't I just be as happy as everyone else? You know, smiling and laughing with my friends 24/7 and just living. Now, I get up every morning having to suffer heartbreak, torture, and stress. Thank god it is Friday; I climbed down the bus stairs as people passed by me with their ugly smiling faces. Damn do I want to punch them in the face, if only I didn't get in trouble. I passed the lockers as I saw Jade standing there with her tan face smiling at something her friend said. I glanced towards Sarah to see she wasn't there. I looked down; I spun out my combo as my locker decided to be a bitch and to be jammed. Continuously I spun out my lock until it opened. Jade smiled and looked over at me as my heart jumped, but died down when Mike came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Want me to carry your books?" He asked her making my face turn red.

"Sure." She smiled flirty; he took her books and walked away. Damn I want to smash him into a locker and leave him there forever. I turned around and looked at Amanda, she actually didn't look to happy either, at least there is one cute blonde in this school. I bit my tongue and released myself to go to homeroom, like anything could get better.

"Alec, look at what Roman did to my finger!" Jade complained with that innocent frown, making my heart die, as I looked at her finger, with black under her nail, ouch. If someone did that to me, I would punch them in the face and kick them in the balls. Of course, in this hell you think twice before bothering anger issued boy, but then you have Hanan, Rachel, and Dani who love to bother the living crap out of me.

*Gym Study Hall*

"Alec, who do you like?" Dom asked me leaning close as everyone else did the same, including Jade.

"No one." I lied, trying to hide my frown.

"You are lying, tell us the fucking truth."

"Why?"  
>"Because we could probably get you with her."<p>

"She has a boyfriend."

"Well? We can convince them to break-up." Alex smirked as I bit my lip and decide to say.

"I like Jade."

"Like I would go out with a ugly boy like you!" Jade broke in and laughed along with the other guys. "You are such an annoying anger issued boy, I would _never _date you. I don't think anyone would." She continued laughing as I felt my face turn red. I stood up and asked to go to the bathroom. I passed anyone and started punching some lockers; I didn't care if I got in trouble I'd love to get in trouble actually. That is when I realized no matter how hard I hit, nothing was healing. When I finished I felt tears coming, _a tough guy doesn't cry_, I reminded myself, but too late I was already in tears.

"Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice asked as I looked up and saw Amanda, lovely.

"No, after I get my fucking heart broken by the same girl twice. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, let me guess, Jade?" She asked sliding down next to me.

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"Why shouldn't I care? I have nothing to hate you for."

"True, but you don't even know me."

"But I know enough to know who broke your heart, didn't I? I may not know you too well, but I'll tell you one thing. No one is worth your tears, and the one that is…you shouldn't even cry for."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a girl; I've experienced the same thing." She spoke looking away, like remembering a time, "Jade is a whore anyways. She is cheating with Mike by flirting with everyone, she has to start everything, and she loves taking guys away from guys."

"True, damn you are smart."

"That is a compliment; I'll have to write that down."

"What do you mean, write it down?"

"Well, if you don't notice, no guys compliment me. I'm either ugly or weird. The closest to a compliment was being called smart, and that was by you."

"Let's not talk about this conversation."

"Okay."

"One more thing, you aren't that ugly."

"Thanks the 'that' sure helped me."

"Fine, you are one of the cutest blondes I met, okay?"

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes, Natalie isn't that attractive and Vicky dyes her hair."

"Thanks." Amanda spoke standing up with her cheeks red like my shirt.

"Anything, I think I'm actually over Jade now."

"Glad I could help."

"One more question, I know we don't know each other but."

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?" I asked her with pleading eyes, it was right there in that hallway I think I found someone. She got me. She was smart. She was beautiful, and damn she knew how to play sports.

"Sure." She smiled and hugged me. I didn't want to let go, but the fact that we had to go back to class forced me. Luckily we were in the same class. I held her hand as we walked back in together, no one said anything, and we just broke apart to sit in our seats. Jade turned her head towards Amanda with a disgusted face and rolled her eyes. "That is what I do whenever I think of what horrible demon lies underneath your plastic, Cambodian Barbie." Amanda growled as Jade rolled her eyes and turned away. Alec couldn't help himself from smiling, he laughed along with the guys. For once in his life, he was smiling _really_ smiling.


	2. All is Fatal in War

The bell rang as Jade stood in front of me with her hands on her hips, she didn't look like a happy camper.

"I know you don't like her." She rolled her eyes; it was like she was jealous. She has Mike, why is she jealous? I felt happiness try to creep in, but I tried to brush it off.

"Of course I do, I'm dating her…ain't I?" I asked her angry that she was trying to ruin me again.

"Yeah, but think of it. You go from liking me, to dating her. Slut much?" She rolled her eyes as I walked passed her. I swear to fucking god, one night her eyes will get stuck like that, and I'll laugh.

"You mean like yourself? Nice job." I quickly regretted my words, but I ran out of the room and into German before I could say anything.

"GIGABOO!" Hanan squealed as I smiled at the silliness of the name. Dani turned around and started laughing; Rachel ran in and shouted the same thing.

"Did you know that your friend Amanda has a boyfriend?" I told them smiling, oh how I wait to see their reaction.

"Who?" Rachel shouted looking confused.

"ME!" I shouted and started laughing at their horrified faces. Oh how I want to take a picture and save it.

"I swear Gigaboo, if you ever hurt my assistant master's heart, I _**WILL**_ tickle you to death, burn your skin off, burn your body into ashes and put those ashes into a bomb and give that bomb to your family that bomb will explode in your house killing your family." Hanan explained to me as I felt a shock of fear run through my veins. I don't know if I really thought of this through…. Dani turned around and shot me the "I'm-a-secret-ninja-and-I-am-not-afraid-to-use-my-ninja-stars" look. Damn it, no way of getting out of this Gigaboo, I mean Munro. That name catches on quickly… The German teacher came in and spoke words I have no intention of knowing the meaning of, then the Fire Alarm went off. Excitedly everyone lined up, glad to get out of class. Can't blame 'em, I would want to get out of a boring class too. When we got out I looked at the French Class line, I saw Amanda, and then I saw Jade. I felt like Jade was staring at me, with those evil brown eyes I can't resist. _You have a girlfriend Munro, snap out of it._ I mentally shouted at myself as I turned my back towards her listening to Owen and Danny talk.

**Amanda's Pov**

I stood in line, as I looked at Alec feeling a smile creep onto my face. I've liked this kid for a year, I've never been so happy to hear him ask me out. I surly thought he liked Jade, I heard him even admit it in Gym Study Hall, that is why I left the class then, I wanted to disappear into a hole and die. I dazed in the memory of last period when Dani and Rachel ran up to me.

"What is wrong with? Dating Gigaboo!" Hanan shouted as I couldn't help, but laugh at the cute name.

"Well, considering the fact that he is attractive. Listen I saw him sad, so I talked to him and well I've liked him for awhile moral of the story is I DESERVE THIS!" I made my voice in a medium tone, so no one else heard it. I looked to my right to see Jade glaring at me; evil whore bastard SJDFSGNFSDG. Let's just say I. Don't. Like. Her. My eyes glanced at Alec and saw him smiling, oh how that made my heart turn into a pool on a late summer's day. So warm and liquidly. I departed with Hanan and Dani and walked back to French, I don't enjoy this class that much. That is when the demon approached me.

"You know Alec doesn't like you, right?" She asked me, putting a hand on her hip and holding her other hand in the air like an idiot.

"Why would he ask me out then?" I rolled my eyes wanting to shove my fists down her throat.

"I think you asked him out since you're just like a whore like that."

"Wanna go? We can test out who the really whore is."

"Bring it." She growled and tackled me, I threw her off, slapping her across the face multiply times. People stopped and stared as I grinned at the fact I was kicking her ass. She clawed at my face as I punched her in the right eye, she fell to the ground then she brought me down repeatedly kicking me in the ribs. I think she broke one of my fucking ribs. Angry, I ripped her down, I ripped her down so hard one of her fake boobs fell out as some guys laughed and took a picture of it. I grabbed her hair pulling the extensions out of it, and then she punched me in the right eye. She threw me up and slammed me against the lockers as I reached up to slap her, but failed when she threw me on the ground, breaking more ribs. Mr. Tarr had run out and took her off of me as most people glared at her because I was bleeding fast, damn it hurt. Last thing I saw was Alec…he was staring at me with so many mixed emotions on his face…I couldn't tell what hurt worst, my ribs…or my heart.


	3. Turning Tables

**_In no way do I own the song "Turning Tables." Oringal by Adele or Glee Cast Version._**

_Amanda's Pov_

_I was locked in a room; I couldn't see anything or feel anything. Then a movie played on the wall in front of me. The movie was of me lying there, I looked dead. Jade had busted out crying as Alec ran over to comfort her. I hope this is just a dream. Yet everything seemed to be a dream recently, get what I wanted for so long, and then it disappears. Like a magic wish, once you make it…you never see what you wished for. The movie continued where Hanan and Dani glared at Jade, it looked like Dani was going to roundhouse kick Jade into Africa, coming east. Hanan looked like she was going to get on her large flying kitty and let the cat eat the whore up. Can't blame her. I would love to jump up and punch her square dead in her fake face, but ya know. I can't feel anything._

"_Alec what are you doing?" Hanan asked looking confused as I would. Alec had his arms around her, whispering something to her._

"_Comforting her!" He sounded surprised and annoyed at the same time. Does no one care that I'm freakin' passed out?_

"_Well you know, your girlfriend is passed out, but no a whore needs help!" Dani spoke rolling her eyes at them._

"_She is probably dead, oh well." BITCH. I swear to god, when I wake up, if this is real, I will kill him._

"_She hit me first!" Jade wailed as one of my guy friends, Peter, turned and looked at her confused._

"_No she didn't, you tackled her." He looked at her as Mr. Tarr rolled his eyes._

"_Come on Jade, we will watch the video on the security, and if you did attack her, you might be suspended." HELLO DOES NO ONE SEE ME? Either I'm a mystical ghost, or I'm dead._

"Is she awake yet?" I heard a soft voice whisper around me.

"No, her eyes aren't open stupid." I recognized the voice, it was…a guy?

"Oh. Amanda, Nicole would appreciate it if you woke up." I recognized the first voice, it was Nicole. My eyes were weak and didn't want to open, stupid eye lids. Finally I opened my eyes and say Nicole, and a boy with brown hair, he didn't look familiar.

"Who are you?"I asked the boy as he pressed his lips together.

"I'm Jake; remember you were talking to me over High School Hero? Well I saw this on my newspaper and I decided to come and see you." It was strange, he looked like Alec. Same hair, same colored eyes, and tan. Yet he looked my age, "Sorry about lying about my age over that, I'm really 13." He smiled a perfect smile.

"Nicole, what happened when I passed out?" I asked her as she sighed and sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me.

"Well, I told Alec that you're breaking up with him because he comforted Jade and not you." She said looking down as I nodded my head. The dream was real.

"I'd like my iPod and to be alone." I whispered holding my tears in my eyes as Nicole handed me my iPod and walked out with Jake following. Quickly I scanned down my list of songs and clicked on "Turning Tables" Glee Version.

_Close enough to start a war, all that I have is on the floor, god only knows what we're fighting for, all that I say, you always say more._

Tears shot out of my eyes, for a couple of minutes I truly believe that someone cared about me. Then someone has to come and steal it away from me. How I would love to burst into song, but I don't have enough strength to. My ribs killed as I winced in pain.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables, under your thumb, I can't breathe. _

That is when the door opened, revealing the jerk himself, Alec. It killed my lungs, since I was breathing heavy, and my heart felt worse.

"Hey." He smiled weakly. I didn't reply, afraid to look into his eyes just to be broken. "Listen, I thought you were dead."

"I know. I heard everything, saw everything. I dreamed it." I whispered coarsely as he sat down next to my pushing the tears away.

"What was the dream?" He asked looking like it was a lie, I told him about the dream, or vision or whatever. "Well I ran to you and hugged you. I whispered I love you into your ear and saw people coming to take you here, so I moved and decided to find out what happened. I asked Jade, she lied, Peter told me the truth." He whispered as I looked at his eyes. He hugged me as I felt my ribs hurt in pain.

"My ribs…"I trailed off as he pulled away.

"Right." He smiled blushing sweetly, killer. He lay down next to me putting his arm around to my other shoulder, my cheeks decided to go off and turn into a red light. I felt him close to me, with my head in his chest. I felt his breathing slow; I hope nothing could change this moment. This is where I've always wanted to be…in his arms, being loved. It was this moment I fell asleep, perfectly fine. For now.


	4. Long Night

_I fell asleep in his arms and woke up standing in the middle of a white room. I blinked and an image of someone appeared on each wall, the wall in front was Dani and Hanan, and then next was my family, then it was Jade, and finally it was Alec. I looked at them lost, until I heard a voice._

"_Choose a wall." A voice shouted with a low voice as it hit me; my family, my enemies, my friends, and my love. I would never pick my enemy or my family, but my friends and him. He hurt me, and fixed me, but my friends. They were there when no one else was, I could tell them everything._

"_My friends." I sighed not knowing if it was alright. Then it started to black out and I appeared in a meadow. I was wearing light denim shorts with rips and white paint and then my pockets sticking out, I wore a black shirt that seemed to give my stomach space, but showed off my boobs and had a elastic band at the end of the shirt that kept the shirt in one spot. I saw my friend together, they were talking and didn't see me, then I saw my family fighting and hating each other, then my eyes lead to Alec he looked miserable; his hood was up and he was playing soccer. Then I saw Jade sitting there texting, I guess I would say that I miss our friendship and how I missed being able to tell her a lot. Then I blacked out._

I woke up and saw Dani sleeping on the couch in the room with a half eaten cupcake on the table. Then Hanan was asleep with her head up against a pillow pet and was sitting on the floor. I laughed and realized I was the only person awake. It was only my two best friends who stayed overnight; it was 3:03 am in the morning. I reached for my iPod to realize it wasn't there, but I fell asleep with it next to me and I was lying with Alec? Wait a minute why did he leave? I found my phone though, I decided to text him.

**(Bold means Text)**

**Amanda: Did you take my iPod? It isn't where I left it.**

**Alec: Shouldn't you be asleep and not bothering anyone?**

**Amanda: Shut the fuck up, where the hell is my iPod?**

**Alec: I'm going back to sleep.**

**Amanda: Fuck you, tell me where my damn iPod is.**

I sat there and waited for a reply and started to get pissed. He didn't reply and wouldn't even tell me if he took it or not. I fiddled with my fingers and checked Facebook and saw the most recent status, his.

"So bored and can't sleep, text me." I scowled and decided to text him.

**Amanda: I don't know what your problem is, but I would **_**love**_** to know if you took my iPod, I won't get mad.**

**Alec: But you seemed pissed.**

**Amanda: You think? You were being a bitch, I'm in a hospital, my ribs hurt like hell, and Jade got away with it!**

**Alec: Don't bring Jade into this.**

**Amanda: Just make sure I get my iPod, have fun with your new girlfriend.**

**Alec: Fine.**

I fell back onto my bed and sighed, I grabbed my favorite stuffed animal and brought it close to me and hugged it.

"You are all I really got." I whispered as Hanan snored and I laughed.

"Nom nom nom." I heard Hanan mumble and I watched Dani hit her head.

"Die you buttcheek!" Dani shouted as I started to laugh. Hanan popped up holding her pillow pet.

"AHHHH! Take that you demon!" Hanan shouted as she started to beat Dani with it and Dani jumped up holding a pillow from the couch.

"Back away I got a weapon!" Dani scowled as she held the pillow in front of her like a weapon.

"What a pillow is really going to knock me down? Bring it gurl!" Hanan smirked as her and Dani started to beat each other with a pillow. I laid there laughing like crazy until Hanan stopped. "Stop stop stop, this is taking too much of my energy." She wiped away some sweat away. Dani looked at her and chuckled.

"We only fought for a minute." She smirked and Hanan ran over to me and held my head and then started to pet me.

"It is ok my little assistant master, Gigaboo well get worse then what he deserves." She whispered and Dani walked over.

"Wait what? All I know is that I think he took my iPod, but he won't tell me." I sighed and looked at their shocked faces.

"Uhm, he let Jade in here. She took it and started to make out with him, then she told him to meet her at her house and they both left." Dani spoke fast as I sighed and threw my head back.

"How do you know this?" I asked looking at them.

"We were pretending to be asleep, and saw everything, we can't trust the whore." Hanan smirked.

**Amanda: You fucking slut, how dare you walk into my hospital room, steal my iPod, make out with my boyfriend in front of me while I was sleeping, and then take him back to your house!**

**Jade: Whatever, he didn't even like you, he just choose you because he couldn't have me.**

**Amanda: Well that's fucking amazing, can I have my iPod?**

**Jade: I didn't take it I just moved it to a different table.**

I sighed and reached over to my other table and grabbed my iPod.

"Well the whore told me he was using me." I sighed looking at my iPod and stopped on a new note.

_Dear Amanda,_

_I know I'm not there with you right now, but I love you. You are beautiful, sweet, funny, and understanding. I want you to know that what Jade and Hanan told you were a lie. We decided it so you could find your iPod and read the note I left you. Dani didn't want to follow, she just roundhouse kicked me in the head. I'll be there in the morning, I love you. Love Alec._

I smiled and felt my cheeks turn bright red and I started slapping Hanan as she busted out laughing.

"See, I hurt him, not join! I have my own type of group." Dani smiled as I giggled.

"What is that the monkey ball suckers?" Hanan looked at her and Dani stuck her tongue out at her.

"Bleh, the cupcake ninjas." She glared and Hanan mimicked her and they started to chase each other around the room. I laughed at them and looked at my pictures, the first one was of me sleeping and him kissing my head, awe he is so sweet. I sat there and watched my friends act crazy by running around saying they are magical ponies, asking my doctor if he knew where Strawberry Shortcake was, and by dancing to beeping sounds. When the clock hit 8 am, I had a visitor, it was Jake.

"Amanda, you shouldn't date that Alec kid." He told me as Hanan and Dani sat on the couch.

"Why?" I asked feeling a little bit defensive of him; he sighed and looked into my eyes.

"Because I love you." He admitted as the door swung open revealing Alec, shit this won't be good.

_**Eh? Like It? Please review I really enjoy writing this, and I want you to enjoy reading it.**_


End file.
